Ash In Wonderland
by AriaAlisonFan736
Summary: Ash goes down the rabbit hole to discover the world of his wildest dreams or of his nightmares. What will Ash discover? What challenges will he face? Only time will tell…. I don't own anything from Pokemon or from the story Alice in Wonderland. If anyone has anymore suggestions about what I should add to it. Feel free to put a comment.
1. Finding Alice

Ash Ketchum is currently living in ViridianForest in a small home among the wild Pokemon. Ash has since retired from the tireless task of fighting and defeating trainers with his many Pokemon. He built a house in Viridian forest to be closer to his family. He still carries around a notebook and Pokedex which he uses to study traits of Pokemon that are yet unknown to the average observer.

Alice Liddell, a young lady from the United Kingdom went on holiday to a small cottage home off of Route 2. She treks through the forest everyday studying these strange creatures. One of the times, she trudged through the forest, she crashed into Ash who was walking and writing in his notebook. They both hit the ground, each of their items got mixed up as they crashed to the ground.

"Ooh…I'm sorry sir." Alice said shyly trying to put her items in her purse.

"It's alright. I'm just studying the Pokemon that are out here," Ash said with confidence with borderline arrogance.

"What are these Pokemon? I'm new to the area." Alice said with some confusion.

"Pokemon are pocket monsters. We use other Pokemon to fight them and try catching all of them," Ash told her.

"Ooh dear. Isn't it cruel to all these creatures keeping them in balls?" Alice said shocked at what she heard.

"Ummm…Well I let them out once and a while and we go on picnics with them." Ash told her

[Ash gave Alice one of his Pokemon, some Pokeballs and an extra Pokedex he always carries around with him.]

"Here. These will help you when it comes to the Pokemon." Ash said handing her all of the items.

"Ooh thanks. You can have an item that I wanted to get rid of. It brings me to a strange world and I just want to live my regular life for right now." Alice said handing Ash a strange stone.

[Alice gave Ash, The Stone of the Rabbit.]

"What is this stone? I've found many stones, but I have never heard of this one." Ash said with confusion.

Umm…It's called the Stone of the Rabbit. It holds the key to a place called Wonderland. Have you heard of it." Alice said trying to clear up his confusion.

"I have never heard of such a place. Are there any Pokemon there?" Ash said still trying to understand what Alice handed to her.

"I don't know. There may be some there." Alice explained, "Wonderland is a dreamlike world. A place where there are new discoveries on every corner."

Ash nods his head.

"I understand, but how does the stone work?" Ash asked

"You must be by a tree and say "May I have the time please?" Once you do that the rock will glow and it will open up a hole in the ground called the Rabbit Hole. Enter the hole and you made it to Wonderland." Alice said

"I understand. "Ash said jotting down some notes in his notebook so he won't forget.

"Thank you for the advise and stone. You were of such a great help to me." Ash said in a friendly tone, "I almost forgot talk to my colleague Professor Oak for some more advise. You could pick up some badges before you leave here to show your parents."

"Thank you so much. You are of great help to me. Wonderland will be a place of wonder and mystery; your notebook will be full of tons of new information. Have a lovely day." Alice said walking away.


	2. Brave New World

Ash had a sense of wonder in his eyes from the new stone he received from this mysterious girl named Alice. He wondered if the stone would actually work. It was something he felt that he was destined to behold of and he could only hopes of the power it could unleash upon him.

"Wonderland. What sort of place is Wonderland?," Ash said to himself questioningly, "I've only heard of such a place in fairy tails of the United Kingdom. Does such a place really exist?

He continues thinking about it. Mulling over every thought, going over it in his notebook a number of times, until he came to a realization.

"Maybe I should say the words that would allow me to enter such a world." Ash said sceptically, "Maybe such a place could be a new adventure. An adventure like I had when I was a child."

He took out the stone of the rabbit out of his pocket and searching his notebook for the correct spell to say to open up such a bizarre world. He flipped the pages with such quickness, hoping for a new adventure to open up or even a new place to discover.

Ash discovered the page in his notebook. He had to scribble it down quick because the world she spoke of wasn't anything he had heard of before in his entire life.

The Notebook said:

The code to get into Wonderland is "May I have the time please?"

As he read that off the paper, the stone glowed and shot a light out of it like he had never seen before. The light hit the bottom part of one of trees nearby looking like a hole where a wild Pokemon would preside. As he strolled to see what it was about, he tripped on a root of a branch and fell down the hole.

As he fell down the hole, something bizarre happened, a flying rabbit began talking to him. He was asking these strange questions.

"I'm late. I hope to battle you when we get down such a long and windy rabbit hole." A bizarre rabbit told me.

"What is your name?" Ash said though he could barely hear you.

"I'm the White Rabbit. I'm a professor at the Wonderland castle, a place where you will battle some new Pokemon trainers." The white rabbit stated.

"Pokemon trainers?" Ash said confused., "So, there are Pokemon trainers in Wonderland."

"Yes, young man. Pokemon trainers have been here for quite a few years now." The white rabbit stated.

"How do you know about Pokemon?" Ash said still confused.

"A couple of Pokedex's and a few Pokeballs fell into our world. Now, we have a training academy and some of these Pokemon of our own." The white rabbit said with certainty.

Ash crashed to the ground.

"So where are these Pokemon located?" Ash questioned

"In the same places, your Pokemon reside, in the sea, in the ground and in the sky." The White Rabbit told.

"While I must be going. I have to get back to the arena and here are some special Pokeballs and an update to your Pokedex to help you on your journey." The rabbit said before he had to get going.


End file.
